


Dear Sammy

by aintnodoubtaboutit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathnote - Freeform, F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnodoubtaboutit/pseuds/aintnodoubtaboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean decides to say 'yes' to Micheal, he writes Sam a note, revealing something shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is for one of my best friends Emy.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+for+one+of+my+best+friends+Emy.).



> I do not own anything.

Sam opened the box Bobby got in the mail. It was from Dean, he could tell by the handwriting. He hadn't seen Dean in 43 hours - still counting - and  was worried. He had just ran off. Sam wasn't stupid, he had already been everywhere Dean could be. Lisa, that motel he met Lisa.

The first thing Sammy grabbed out of the box were the keys of the Impala. He looked at them as they made that lovely sound between his fingers. He sat down and just stared at the keys for a minute or so. If Dean gave up the Impala, he'd know he would die. The next thing that came out of the box was a letter. Samy opened it with shaking hands and began to read.

  
_Dear Sammy,_

_Hey baby brother. Yeah I know, this is stupid and weird and I promised not to_  
do something stupid. - Michaelstupid- _Well, guess who didn't keep his word_  
again. Just as that one time I promised dad to always take care of you. I failed again.   
_Guess that's me then. Well Sammy, I want to say that I love you. My whole life_  
I've tried to take care of you and I've failed time _after time. You ran off to college,_  
had all those fights with dad and don't get me even started on Jess. Oh God, Jess.   
_You were going to propose to her, marry her, have a family of your own. Oh Sammy,_   
_Chuck told me something not too long ago and since this is sort of my goodbye_   
_I'm gonna tell you what he told me. Jess was pregnant. I know I should've_   
_told you and I know that you're angry with me now. It was wrong not to tell you_   
_but still after those years you were grieving. I couldn't make it worse. I am so_   
_sorry for messing up your life and I hope that when we shoved the Devil's ass back into_   
_the pit you take the money I sent you to go back to school. Become a fancy,_   
_well-paid and awesome lawyer. Marry a girl, begin the life you always wanted._   
_Don't forget about Bobby and Cas, will you? Check in on them sometime. Also forgive_   
_me and don't stop thinking about me. I love you and I know it's hard but you'll live._   
_You're strong and you are a hero._

_I love you, Sammy. Sorry for every single thing.  
_

_Dean.  
_

_P.S. I give Baby to you. Take care of her and don't douche her up again.  
_

Sam had to stop reading several times because his vision was blurred by tears. Halfway through he had opened the bottle of scotch that was also in the box and before he could read on he had emptied half of it in his throat. After two hours and a bottle of alcohol he had finished the letter.

"I love you too big brother."


End file.
